Rebirth
by LoveShackRiot
Summary: The Akatsuki have finally got all of the demons. Yet there is one problem, They need scrolls to make their plan work. but will one member relive his past or destroy it. NarutoXOC Don't Own Naruto
1. Akatsuki

**Okay so this is my first fanfic, so be nice but give it to me straight. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1:

Deep in the Akatsuki's base…

The last demon of the world has finally been infused into the statue. The Akatsuki's mission was complete.

"Finally, it is over. I can't believe it took four days to complete. FOUR shitty, long days!!!" exclaimed Tobi. His voice was tired. As he peered through his only eyehole of his masked, he saw the other members. " I can't believe only five of the original members were still alive." He said under his breath.

"Okay, now that the Hachibi is infused, we can move on to step two." Said Pein. His eyes looking tired.

"Step two?" Itachi Uchiha asked, his eyes moving slightly toward Pein.

"Yes, We can power our great plan, but we have yet to have the way of making it move." Explained Pein. His eyes closed slowly and a smile that was rarely ever seen crepted onto his face. " To be able to have our weapon move, we must find the scrolls."

"And where are these scrolls?" asked Kisme, his eyes looking at Pein, his smile showed that he was getting excited.

"This is soo boring, can't we just rule this world already, I hate it when I have to do work." Cried a girl. She was about 5'6", with long soot colored hair that was braided. Her skin was a light tan color with deep green eyes. Which was simular to a cat's eyes. Full of mischief. "We aren't doing anything right now, so why don't we take a few days off, you know, relax or something." She said adding a purr to the end.

"Just shut up Akari. Let Pein tell us what we are doing, then you can run off and do what ever you want to do." Whispered some one from the corner.

"Thank you. Now the scrolls we need are hidden in the five great Hidden Villages. We will split up and find them. Kill if you want to, just bring back the scrolls ALIVE!!!" shouted Pein. His eyes wandered to all the member's faces. His eyes stopped on the true leader of the organization. As the leader's head nodded to continued, Pein thought, "_Huh, he is truly insane, I'm glad I'm on his side. He is extremely powerful, but then __HE__ is also very powerful too._" His eyes sliding over to the man in the corner.

"Kisme," The shark-man's head snapped over to him, "how long has it been since you have seen your home village?"

"hehehehehe, a longtime" replied the shark-man, his smile cold and evil.

"Good, then you and Itachi will head over to the Hidden Mist Village, and retrieve the Mizu Akuma Scroll. Zetsu you will go to the Hidden Cloud Village and retrieve the Ten Akuma Scroll. Tobi will go to The Hidden Rock Village and get the Chi Akuma Scroll. Konan (the girl with the flower in her hair) and I will go to the Hidden Sand Village and retrieve the Kaze Akuma Scroll. And lastly" Pein head moved to the corner where one of the most powerful ninja in this world stood. "You will go to—"

"The Hidden Leaf Village, am I right." Said the ninja.

"Correct and you and Akari must get the Hi Akima Scroll."

"Are you trying to revive old memories, (laughs quietly) or something?"

"I said before I don't care what you do, just bring the scroll back alive! "

"Ok, Ok, just asking. Come on Akari lets go." As the ninja, who looked the age of 24, was walking toward the exit and as he passed Itachi, the Uchiha spoke.

"If you see my brother—"

"Don't worry, I will!" came the sharp remark.

" Well then tell me if his hate has grown."

"I will" came the cold reply.

In Itachi's mind, _If Orochimaru only knew just how powerful this man is, he wouldn't have settled for Sasuke at all_.

"So when do we leave?" Asked Akari "Tonight or tomorrow or how 'bout in two days?"She replied adding the sensual tone only lovers spoke with to eachother.

"Yes why don't we leave in two days, it will give us time to recover." His voice gathering heat." But don't forget, we have a mission to complete and the world will be partially ours." The ninja replied with a quick laugh that sent shivers down Akari's spine.

"Oh, I love the way you think," Akari spoke, felling the heat rise, "Naruto."

**SO I'm ending it this chapter here. Please give me some feedback and stay tuned for chapter 2. Here are some translations for you.**

**Chi-Earth**

**Mizu-Water**

**Hi-Fire**

**Kaze-Wind**

**Ten-Heaven**

**Akuma-demon**


	2. The Cemetery

At the Leaf Village

It was mid-afternoon, as the rain was slowly falling from the skies. The cemetery was filled with people paying their respects. The Hokage stood up and moved to the grave.

"Today we celebrate the passing of one of the village's most loved ninja. We have come to this grave for the past four years, and even though we may never find his body, we know that he is still alive in our hearts. We stand here and give our respects to the one man who inspired us to keep fighting, to never give up even when everything seemed hopeless. The One man who wished to be Hokage more than any of us. Today we celebrate Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade then stepped down as others came forward.

"I can't believe it has been four years since I have heard him laugh. He was always pulling pranks. I never thought for a second what life would be like without him, right Shikamaru?" said Ino as she gazed down at the grave.

"Yeah, hard to believe." Shikamaru said trying to add little emotion to his voice as he could.

"Oh here she comes, I can't believe she is the last member of the original squad 7." Ino said in a low whisper as Sakura made her way to the grave.

In Sakura's mind_ Oh God Naruto, why did you have to run off? Why couldn't you have just stayed with the group? You had to have known that it was a genjustu. Why, why, why did you go? _Tears started to fall from her cheeks as she stared at Naruto's name written on the grave.

--Flashback--

"Hmm, I can't wait for some RAMEN. Hey Sai you will be buying right? Yes, of course you will. Now what will I order? No HOW MUCH I'm going to order. Oh God, I miss ramen." Naruto was practically shaking with glee.

"Hey, why do I have to buy, you buy it if you want it so bad. I'm not going to spend any of my money on you. You would lead me to bankruptcy. And shut up. We still could be attacked. Do you have to act like a child? When will you grow up?" Sai said, sending a glare back over to Naruto

"Hey, I'm grown up, there is just some things in this world I just don't want to be all serious and strict about. Hehehe." Naruto chuckled

"Why don't you both shut up and I'll pay, okay," yelled a furious Sakura.

"Man, to be coming home. I just can't wait. Huh, what was that?" Naruto said as he swung his head around. He stopped and listened for any trace that someone else was near by.

"What, I can't hear anything?" said Sai "And we need to keep on moving. I thought you wanted ramen."

"Yeah, come on Naruto." Sakura said encouragely.

"You guys head off without me, I think I need to go this way." Naruto said as he moved off in a different direction.

Naruto thought _what is this sound. It's like a song I haven't heard in a long time. As lf I won't survive if I don't follow. Is this a genjutsu? No it can't be. I have not seen anyone and nobody has been able to sense anyone near. It can't be a Genjutsu. But why is it so inviting. I just have to follow it then._ Naruto thought as he ran faster through the trees.

"Naruto wait up!!" screamed Sakura. "Sai, he is going to fast, we can't keep up."

"We have to Sakura, as long as the Akatsuki are still out there, we have to follow him. Damn, why is he running so fast. Is he under a Genjutsu?" Sai replied.

"He must be, but it has to be strong for him to completely focus on it. Its like he cant even see us." Sakura said. She was starting to worry.

Suddenly Naruto vanished in front of their very eyes. "Where did he go!" cried Sakura

"I don't know but we have to find him soon." Sai said his eyes started to worry. _Come on Naruto, stop being stupid._ Sai thought

As they broke through the trees they saw Naruto run of a cliff and fall into a river far below, to the jagged rocks.

"NARUTO!!!!" screamed Sakura. She went to the edge and looked over. No ripple. No movement. Nothing. "Come on Sai we have to go down and find him!" Sakura kept screaming, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks.

"Sakura, you know he couldn't have survived that fall!" Sai yelled back. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Naruto can't be dead.

"We could still find a body. What the hell happened?" Sakura said still screaming. Naruto can't leave her, he just can't. They were friends. Teammates. He couldn't have abandoned her. He was supposed to be Hokage.

Five hours later, Sakura and Sai trudged back to the village. They couldn't find his body. He ran off a cliff and fell to his doom. What was everyone going to say? He didn't kill himself, but was murdered. But by whom._ The Akatsuk? No they need him alive. But who else can it be?_ Sakura thought

Tsunade was walking out of the Hokage building when she ran into Sakura and Sai. "So how was the mission? I hope everything went according to plan." She said, her smiling soon falling from her face. "Say, where is Naruto? Is he already pigging out on ramen? I swear his stomach is a black hole." Tsunade said trying to cheer everything up.

"Lady Hokage, Naruto is not with us." Sai replied. His face was pointing down. _A shinobi must never show his emotions. A shinobi must never show his emotions._ Sai kept telling himself.

"Tsunade-sama, may we speak with you privately?" Sakura said, her voice shook.

Later…

"What do you mean he was murdered?!" Tsunade said.

"He ran off the cliff, but before that it was as if something was calling him. We figured he had a genjutsu on him. A pretty powerful one to." Sai replied. No one talked for a long time.

"I won't accept that answer, you will take five other shinobi to track his body down. If he is still alive I want him found and if he is not alive," Tsunade's voice shook," I at least want a burial for him. Now move!" Tsundae said, turning her back to them as she looked out the window as the others left. _Oh Naruto. Oh God, not Naruto._ Her body heaved as the tears fell.

--End of flashback—

Everyone had searched for over two months with no luck. Sakura had written a letter to Sasuke telling him of Naruto's death but he never showed for the memorial. He was still so consumed with finding his brother. Sakura knew he had come close but never really got a good enough chance to kill him.

A ninja suddenly appeared right next to Tsunade. He stood up and whispered into her ear.

"WHAT!!! What in hell is he doing here? Sakura, grab some shinobi and come with me. NOW!" Tsunade yelled. She than ran off.

"Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba! Come with me!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly everyone was following Tsunade. When they reached the clearing, Sakura was taken back. She hadn't seen this man in over six years and suddenly here he was, standing near the entrance of the Village on the day of Naruto's memorial.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised that her voice showed almost no emotion.

"I have some information that Itachi is heading this way. I hoped to intersect him and finally kill him. To avenge my clan." Sasuke said his eyes searching. "Karin sense the area, tell me what you find."

"Yes Sasuke, ugh , this place is so drab. You know-"

"Shut up and sense!!" yelled Sasuke

"Ooh, I love it when you yell. You better watch out tonight. I might just jump you. Hehehehehe." Karin said, her voice almost sadistic.

"Naruto is dead!" Sakura shouted "And if you like it or not you will help me find the Akatsuki so I can kill them!!!"

"Just don't get in my way, and I don't care what you do." Sasuke replied, his voice unmoving.

_Why doesn't he care_ "You might still hate him, but I know he always thought about you. He kept trying to get stronger for you." Sakura said. Sasuke was still for a moment then he went off. The other members of snake followed him. Only a few leaves flouted in the wind._ Why do_ _I feel this sudden chill go down my spine. Is this a bad omen? I hope not, I cannot take it anymore if something else bad happens._ Sakura thought. Up above, the sky mirrored her thoughts.


	3. The Past

Hey everyone, sorry it has been a while. My process of writing has been haywire. For this chapter I have no idea what is going to happen. Lets hop my finger know what they are doing. Oh and my editor said I should change the rating. Happy Reading!

At an Inn…

The moon lights up the clear evening. The face of the cold beauty shines down on the Earth. It's light tracing the soft soil, and for some reason strays on a town, on an Inn, on a room. The sounds of two lovers mating in each other's desire.

"Oh God!" Naruto groaned

"Closer, Closer, closer…"Akari chanted, her eyes closed and her head turned up toward the ceiling. She smacked her hips against his. "Closer, closer…"

"Not fast enough!" Naruto yelled as he flipped Akari on to the mattress and few seconds later, both were grunting in satisfaction.

"That was perfect, so perfect." Naruto whispered, his face pressed on Akari's neck. Sweat covered his body from exhaustion. His eyes slowly closed and his breath became even. Soon he was fast asleep. Akari then sat up on the bed. She looked at him, smiling. She pushed a straying lock of hair away from his eyes. _Oh Naruto, you are so much better than me. How can you even stand to look at me?_ She thought, her eyes becoming sad. She got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. She turned the sink on and splashed water on her face. She lifted her head and stared at the pair of green eyes facing her. _I'm not bad_ she pleaded to the person staring back at her, the eyes seeing right through the lie. _I'm not a bad person; I'm a worthy person. I'm not evil. I'm not. _But the eyes didn't believe her. The memories flooded her.

-FlashBack-

A little Akari was running. Trying to find her mother among the moving caravan.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Akari cried, tears starting to form. What if she couldn't find her mommy, what would happen?

"Akari, what are you doing. You know you have to stay close to me. If you don't the caravan will leave without you." Her mother scolding the seven-year-old child. "God, why couldn't you give me a nice, strong son like Keiichi?" she mumbled. Akari, hearing this, grasped on her mother's hand walked with her in deep thought._ Why does mommy want me to be a boy? Maybe I'll ask Keiichi?_ Akari thought as she walked.

(Later)

"Keiichi," Akari said as she tugged on her older brother's clothes. The caravan was setting up camp near a lake. Keiichi was standing, staring out over the water.

"Huh, Akari what's wrong? Are you okay?" Keiichi bent down on one knee, so he was eye level with her.

"Keiichi, why does Mommy want me to be a boy, just like you?" Akari asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Did she tell you that?" Keiichi asked in a fierce tone, his rage boiling. He couldn't believe his parents even thought these kinds of ideas. Girls are just as fine as boys.

"Akari, you are so special. Never doubt yourself. You are perfect as a girl. You are strong and beautiful. You are Akari," he said insistently.

"Keiichi, thank you for the complements but why are you telling them to me? You still haven't answered my question. Why does Mommy want me to be a boy?" Akari asked, laughter in her eyes. Keiichi just couldn't tell her the truth right now.

"Akari, when your older, we will leave the caravan and join a village and become successful ninjas. Okay. That's what we're going to do. I promise you this. Now why don't you go and play with your toys." He stood up and gave Akari a little pat. Akari looked up and saw her brother's eyes suddenly go distant.

"I love you, bye." Akari hugged her older brother and ran off to play with her toys. She suddenly remembered she had lessons. It was suppose to be a surprise, that she, Akari Toyoshima, was learning medical ninja stuff.

"Ah, Akari. I almost thought you had forgotten," said an old woman.

"Sorry Tora-sensei, I almost did." Akari said as she bowed to the woman. She looked at her teacher with great pride._ I can't believe that our caravan had picked up an old medical ninja. Won't Keiichi be so proud of me? _Akari thought.

"So tonight, we will learn how to stop internal bleeding. You must be able to heal the organ first and quickly or it will over flow with blood. Which body parts do you think will have the most difficultly healing?

"The heart, liver, brain and …lungs?" Akari asked nervously.

"Yes, that is correct. I see you have been studying the books I have given you to read. I still can't believe that I had to teach you how to read. And also how quickly you caught on to it." Tora said smiling down at the child._ What a happy child. She can't see the ugliness of this world. I pray to the gods that she will grow up away from dangers._ "Now what is a renal artery occlusion?"

"Renal artery occlusion is ah… Renal artery occlusion is a narrowing or blockage of the artery that supplies blood to the kidney. Is it caused by…um… a scar formation in the artery? I think?" Akari said, putting much thought in her words.

"Very good." Tora said. A grin appeared on her face.

"I don't have much to do when we are traveling on the road, so I read." Akari replied, smiling with so much happiness in her eyes. Tora looked at the child, and a frightning chill ran all over her body. _What was that?_

-Five years later-

"Hey Keiichi, what cha doin'?" Akari asked as she looped her arms around her brother's neck.

"I'm reading a letter about a ninja who is willing to teach me. I'm supose to meet him at the next village." Keiichi replied as he read the letter for the fourteenth time. "I just can't believe that soon I will leave this caravan and finally become a ninja."

"Keiichi, why do you hate the caravan?" Akari asked

" Well, I guess, it's just I can't stand traveling. I mean its lots of fun to see new places. But to always go some where and never have a place you would call home is just pointless. I think we are to scared to stop, unpack our bags and live the rest of our lives in one place. I want to be able to join a village and settle down and have a nice family. Things like that," Keiichi replied as he gazed up at the clouds passing by.

"So you want to just stop moving."

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Alright, when you leave, I'll come with you. I know Mom and Dad aren't really happy that I am a girl but if you are going off on your own then I have to come. I mean Mom has Dad, so you need me. And when you find some nice girl and settle down, I promise to fall in love and move out as soon as I can. Okay?" Akari replied adding a huge grin to her face.

"Deal."

"Hey there's Dad. Dad over here!" Akari yelled waving her arms and jumping up and down.

"Stop waving your arms and yelling!" he shouted back as he walked over.

"Guess what Dad, Keiichi and I…"

"Akari don't," Keiichi started to say but never finished.

"… are going to leave soon and become ninjas of a hidden village. Isn't that great." Akari told him with much enthusiasum. She never saw her fathers hand pull back and swipe forward until she was flat on her back.

"don't talk like that you disgraceful, little bitch. You are to never speak to me again. Youa re going to be severly punnished when I talk to your mother. Now go back to the cart! NOW." Akari's father was about to kick her when he was thrown back.

"I don't care if you are my father, you will never hurt Akari!" Keiichi yelled as he puched the man who taught him an upper right hook. Blood covered his fists.

"Keiichi, stop this. Oh, please stop this," Akari struggled to get up. Keiichi stopped punching and ran over to his sister.

"Come on, let me help you," Keiichi said, crooning over her briuses.

"No, its okay. I can heal myself." Akari moved her hand over the bruise on her face and green chakra started to glow around the hand. In one second flat and the bruise was already gone.

"Akari, who taught you this?" Keiichi said with amazement.

"Tora- sensei. She has been teaching me for years," Akari said showing her bright smile. "Now let me heal father. Okay?" Akari then moved over to sit right next to him. She did the same thing with herself to her own flesh and blood. Akari's father's eyes woke up and looked around.

"Boy, you are going to be in a huge amount of trouble. Huh, where are my wounds? What happened?"

"Its okay Dad, I healed you." Akari said, her eyes searching for the pride she had always longed for. All she saw though, was anger.

"You stupid fucking bitch. You can't be better than my son. No one will ever out do my Keiichi. No one, especially some dimwitted piece of shit like you. No one!" Akari's father then got up andwalked away. His rage flowing off him like heat. Akari, stunned by his reaction got up and walked passed Keiichi. She stopped and turned to him.

"What makes you so special? He insults me, hurts me. But he never EVER raises a hand to you. Sure he will yell but he never follows through with his threats. I hate you. Why do you have to be special. I already know ninjutsu and all you can do is some-what tiajutsu? I hate you for making me the inferior one!!!!!!" Akari yelled. Her eyes watered up. She glared one more hateful look and ran off. She then stopped and yelled to Keiichi, "I'm not going to eat dinner!" She then contiued running. Keiichi looked at the ground. He then started to punch the soil until his hands bled, his tears falling on the scrapes and stinging them.

-Later that night-

Akari woke to the sound of yelling. She rushed out of bed, and just in time as the cart she was sleeping in suddenly caught on fie. Akari quickly packed all of her medical books and ran. She jumped put of the cart and as her feet touched the ground, she was totally awake.

"Theives!" some one was yelling. There were men surrounding the carts and lighting them on fire. Akari, suddenly panicking, ran looking for Keiichi. Everything was in a blaze.

"Keiichi, Keiichi. Oh God, Keiichi!" Akari yelled her voice soon becoming hoarse. She kept calling and running around hoping to find him before it was too late.

"Akari, is that you."Akari turned around as she saw her brother, his face was covered in soot and he had a sword hanging by his side. He looked so tired but yet to be defeated. She ran towards him, a smile creeping on her face. But just like a candle being snuffed out so did the smile. A man with a sword came up behind and stabbed Keiichi.

"Noooooooooo!" Akari cried. She grabbed a rock and ran toward him swinging the rock widely. The man tried to pull free his sword but he had stabbed Keiichi in between the ribs. Akari kicked him, forcing the man to fall, where she then started to beat the man with the rock until her face was covered in his blood.

The fires started to go out as near by villagers ran to help the poor travelers.The fires were out as the first touch of the sun warmed everyone. The people felt the rays on their shoulder, comforting them. But one person sat alone where the rays could not touch. Akari couldn't get rid of the pitcure of her brother being killed right in front of her. Tora came and sat down next to the young girl. _It is like she aged so much. She is older now but still in the body of a twelve-year-old girl, _Tora thought, her old eyes looking for some unknown thing.

"Tora- sensei, I understand everything now." Akari said her eyes unreadable. "Caravans have no protection. They're just stupid traveling idiots. We're stupid traveling idiots. Villages are selfish. They didn't even help us until half of our people were already killed. No one even helped. We were just lucky. Keiichi is dead. He left me. But I'll make sure no one leaves me until I say they can. No one will ever hurt me again." And with that, Akari stood up and left. _This poor child. I felt something. It wasn't eveil, but it could become evil. Oh God, what is she thinking right now?_ Tora asked herself.

-the next night-

Tora-sensei, wake up Tora-sensei, wake up," Akari said softley to the old woman. She shook the woman awake.

"What is it child?" Tora asked.

"I'm leaving and I am taking all of your books." Akari then got off her knees and walked to the books that weren't destroyed in the fire.

"You can't child. Please put them back and go to sleep like the rest of us," Tora replied. A huge Yawn escaped from her mouth. She then rolled over.

"The Others are dead," Akari stated, her back still hunched over, packing the books in her bag. Tora's eyes opened.

"What do you mean dead, were we attacked again?" Tora turned over, praying for the amswer she wanted to hear. Her prayers were not answered.

"No, I killed them. You remembered what I told you. They were idiots. And I allowed them to leave. If I kept them alive, they would have done something stupid and then died. I just saved them from themselves," Akari said. She stood up and walked away.

"Why keep me alive? Why?" Tora asked.

"You are old and death will come soon. Oh Tora-sensei," Akari said looking back at the woman on the ground, "One day I will bring back to life a champion. He will live. Like Keiichi would have lived. That is what I promis you." Akari then walked away.

-three years later-

"Welcome Akari to the Akatsuki. Even if you are at a young age, you are quite powerful. It will be fun to work with you."Tobi said, his eye peircing her. Akari had a total of three senseis after she had left the caravan. After they had taught her everything they knew, she killed them. Akari was smart and a fast learner. It had only been three days and she already knew who was really in charge.

"Yes , sir. It will be an honor to work under you. Don't woory, I wont tell anyne. You and me are very much alike. I know I can't kill you. If anyone could actually." Akari laughed a little. She couldn't feel the presence of anyone's heartbeat near by. She then got on one knee, bowd her head and told him that he had her feality.

"I would stupid to trust you, but I would also be stupid not to." Tobi said, a smile in his voice.

"Keep your friends close but potential enemies closer. Lets hope we become more friends than enemies," Akari told him. She then stood up and walked back to the base, wondering what kind of fun she would have.

-one year later-

"Itachi, Kisame. I see you have finally caught that pest of a boy. We now have the Nine-Tailed Fox." Pein said. Akari walked over to were Kisame dropped the body.

"You used an interesting genjutsu," Akari commented as she scanned the body. "Oh my, his own chakra is off the charts. He has almost twice a much chakra as Kisame," Akari stated as she looked at his chakra pionts. She had developed interesting medical ninjustu from her travels. "If I can bring him back to life, we could brain-wash him. Make him worl with us instead of against us," Akari said._ This is him, the champion I have been waiting for. Since he is an outsider of his village due to the deamon that is inside of him, it will be easy to break him. I have to bring him back. No matter what I have to._ Akari thought.

Pein looked over at Tobi. Tobi gave a quick nod.

"Fine, you bring him back to life if you can. But if he does not jion us willingly, then we kill him," Pein said as everyone got ready.

"I'll need to train him for maybe a year. He needs much help if he is to become a member, " Akari said as Naruto's body lifted into the air. And the ritual began.

-four days later-

"alright Akari, bring him back to life," Pein annonced. His vioce tired. It had taken four days to rip the fox out of Naruto's body.

Akari walked over to Naruto, closed her eyes, placed her hands over Naruto's heart. She suddenly opened her eyes saying, "REBIRTH JUTSU!" Chakra started to flow over the body, healing scars and any other damage his body had been afflicted with. Then very faintly, a heartbeat, then another, then another. Soon his heart was beating fiercly, the brain starting to work. Naruto's eyes had awakened to the face of a very beautiful girl leaning over him.

"He is alive," Akari announced. "Kisame, take him to a room and I'll finish my buisness in there." Akari was really tired. Her chakra was close to dangerously little. Kisame did as shw told him to do. When Akari opened the door to a vancant room, he dropped Naruto on a bed and the left.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked weakly.

"You are with the Akatsuki. Your village has betrayed you. They never came to rescue you. They abandoned you," Akari told him as she was cleaning her hands at the sink in the corner.

"You lie!" Naruot yelled. Bolting up right.

"If you don't jion us, you will die again. They will kill you without much thought. I have been given permission to train you, Okay? I will not have my champion die as soon as I bring him back to life," Akari told him pushing Naruto down on the bed.

"Fine. But I already have training," Naruto replied.

"No not the right training. Trust me I'll make you so strong that no one will want to take you on. Plus you don't have that fox stuck in you anymore."

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

"Go to sleep," Akari said as she injected a seditive into his arm.

"What's your name?" Naruto said as his eyes started to close.

"Akari."

"What a pretty name," Naruto said as he fell asleep.

-End of Flashback-

Akari left the bathroom and went to the window and looked out at the night._ What I fear more than death, then anything else is knowing that everyone will eventually leave me. I say I get bored with people then I kill them. No that's only half true. I kill people when they start to get close to me._ Akari then moved away from the window and got back in bed. She turned and faced Naruto. _You are the most powerful person in the world, Naruto. For you are the only person I will never kill. I've fallen in love with you. For 20 years I have never met someone like you. I would follow you to hell. Please don't break my heart. Don't hurt me. I fear if you do, death will be far more comforting._

"Naruto, I love you." And saying that, Akari went to sleep, the happiest she ever was.

**Thank you for waiting for me to update. I was having a huge brain Fart and then suddenly I had inspiration while I was writing. After this chapter, please don't hate Akari. Her screwed up past is actually really important. I can't tell you much but when I write it you will totally understand. Please people I need you to review. If it is good story tell me or if there is something you want me to work on or just to say hi, please review. I can't write the next chapter without at least five new reviews. Thanks!!!!!**

**Riddle of the Chapter:** **You break it even if you name it**

If you get it first, congrats. I might add your suggestion or something. I'm still trying to decide.


	4. The Forest

-1**Hey everyone Sorry for not writing for a long time. I have been busy with projects, school and all the other drama like crap that fills my life. So I hope you enjoy and remember to tell friends. Lots of Love: LuckyCharms3**

In the forest…

The sun was shining on a cloudless day. No wind to disturb the trees or to carry scents. Two figures in black coats were running on the treetops, feeling the blistering heat. What water they had was being consumed at an alarming rate.

"Damn this heat. Why do we have to be on the move today? Why couldn't we have spent the day in the inn like I wanted too." Akari asked with a huge sigh. "I wanted to continue last night." she added with a pouty lip. Her eyes moved to the silent figure that was running beside her."Naruto, why today?"

"Akari, I know this weather gets on your nerves and we will take a break soon, I just want to get past the border before we stop." Naruto replied he turning his head and lifting his hat just a little bit to see her, his grin widening. " I know a place where we can rest and get more water."

"You owe me and I expect you to pay up when we rest." Akari replied, her head falling back as she laughed. Her neck was exposed to the light and Naruto gulped. He stopped moving and just stared at her. Akari came to a halt and looked back to see what was wrong. Her eyes met his hungry gaze. Her Healer's ears could hear Naruto's pulse beating at alarming rate. Her knees suddenly weakened.

"Naruto?!" Akari asked, her voice shaking. Suddenly Naruto was right behind her, his breath heating her neck. Akari's head fell back. "I know a place where we can rest much faster. Its just a couple of kilometers north from here." Naruto said taking her hand, turning it and kissed the pulse on her neck.

"What ever you say." Akari replied as she turned and followed Naruto willingly, she was already starting to get wet.

Somewhere Else…

"Isamu, slow down. You are going way too fast for the rest of us." A girl yelled at the boy running ahead of them. "Kazu and I can't catch up."

"Shun, its not my fault I'm fast, and your name means "speed" anyway, so the problem lies with you." Isamu yelled back at her. They were on a mission. It wasn't a great mission but it still was something. Isamu just wanted to finish it soon so he could hang out with Shikamaru. Their job was to find this stupid pesky cat.

Suddenly Isamu heard something. His eyes flew quickly to the right . He stopped pulled out his kunai and got into a battle position. Kazu and Shun landed beside him, their weapons drawn.

A chuunin dropped down from the trees. His brown hair was sticking up and he had a scarf around his neck. His eyes widen when he saw the three genin with their weapons drawn.

"Hey, hey what are you guys doing? Your not going to attack me are you?" Konohamaru said with a grin.

"Konohamaru-sensei what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in Position 2 waiting for the damn cat to head your way so you can catch it." Isamu yelled at his teacher. Isamu hated unexpected things that made everything much more problematic.

"Well I got to thinking why don't I chase it toward you and you catch it."

"Sensei, the cat will get away you have to go to Position 2. That was the plan right?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, well plans can change unexpectedly and you need to improvise. This is a order. You guys run to position two and I'll have the cat take the long way. Move now!" Konohamaru yelled at his students.

"Ah man, this is a drag." Isamu said underneath his breath. The students then raced off in another direction. Konohamru started off in search of the cat. The he heard an almost forgotten laugh. A laugh he has not heard in so many years, a laugh that reminded him of why he was getting stronger. Konohamaru whips his head around. "Naruto!" He cried but there was no one. No one there to smile with him, to play jokes. There was no one.

The Genins…

"Hey Kazu, how far are we until we get to Position 2?" Shun asked.

"It is just past these trees and then four yards north of the river." Kazu replied. He then came to a complete halt. Shun and Isamu stopped next to him. Kazu had an amazing ability to hear some of the most untraceable sounds.

"Kazu what do you hear?" Isamu asked. His eyes scanning the trees.

"I hear heavy breathing, some moans and a few grunts." Then Kazu's smile widen as his brain started to comprehend what he was hearing. "I think a couple decided to have some fun in the woods." Shun slammed her hands over his ears. Her face was angry enough to kill some one.

"You FUCKING pervert. You son-of-a-bitch!" Shun whispered quietly. She turned her head to yell at Isamu but when she looked he was gone.

"That bastard. I am so going to kill him when I get my hands on him." She swore as her hands left Kazu's head and she chased after Isamu.

Isamu went looking for the couple when he heard Shun's voice. Isamu knew he was going to be beaten when Shun found him, but right now he didn't care. He was a growing boy and in his mind he deserves to see at least one pair of breasts before he dies. He then stopped at a tree. He could hear voices at a small clearing. Isamu looked around a tree where he could see that couple were in a cave next to the river. He hid behind the tree when the man come out of the cave. Isamu saw that the man had yellow hair but he never saw the man's face. When he peered behind the tree for the second time he saw that he man went back into the cave, and the woman, _Thank goodness it was a woman_ Isamu thought, came out.

When he looked at her clothes a shiver crawled up his spine. She was wearing a cloak with red clouds on it. In here hand was a straw hat with bells and paper on it. Ever since the Academy he was taught about these people in case he ever saw them. They were members of the Akatsuki Organization, and if you ever saw them run and get help. Never fight them alone. _I have to get out of here and radio Sensei immediately_. Isamu was turning to go and find a safe place to contact Konohamaru, when Shun and Kazu ran right into him.

"What The Hell Do You Think You Are Doing????!!!!!" Shun screamed at the top of her lungs. Isamu quickly shoved his hands over her mouth praying that the two members would not have heard her. The gods were not with him at all. Not only had the members heard them but now two kunai were being thrown at them.

"Jump" Isamu yelled. All three of them jumped barley getting stabbed. "You guys run and find sensei quickly, tell him Akatsuki." Isamu told Kazu, he then turned expecting his order to follow through. A hand then grabbed throwing him around to face a pist off Shun.

"No way are you going to fight the Akatsuki alone. You'll be killed." Shun cried..

"Hey little kids, why don't you come down, before I have to come and get you." A voice came from down below. The woman's voice had a hint of something sinister in it.

"Kazu you head that way and I'll the opposite way and distract them. Take Shun with you. I have to do this." Isamu pleaded to Kazu. Kazu said nothing and was being quiet.

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid…and don't be an idiot and die." Kazu said, he then grabbed Shun and pulled her with him.

"Hey I'll count to five and if you don't come down I'll be forced to come up and get you. And that won't be fun now will it?"

_Alright, I have to do this right. Breathe in and breathe out. Oh Shun and Kazu, may the gods bless you with wings and hurry._ Isamu took a couple of breathes and reached into his pouch. He took his father's chakra imbuing knives and put them on. He did a couple hand signs and jumped out of the tree. He stood there, bent over in a fighting stance. The woman took out a metal fan. She opened the fan, where the paper was suppose to b e was replaced with flat blades. Covering the fan was writing painted in red. The man behind her was looking in a different direction. He wasn't even preparing to fight.

"End this quickly." Was all the man said.

Isamu ran forward and jumped into the air. She brought up her fan so Isamu's feet hit it instead of her. She then threw him off. Isamu did a back-flip and landed on his feet. He was on the move again when ten kunai were heading straight at him. Isamu dodged them ran straight at her and threw a punch at her. She bent backwards and soon they were having a hand to hand fight, using their weapons to attack and defended.

Akari was having trouble. She was not trying hard since he was a pathetic genin. But this genin was resourceful. He was moving with inhuman speed. His breathing levels were speeding up and he was using a fare amount of chakra to sharpen his blades._ He is using a genjustu. Now things just got a little_ _interesting._ Akari was smiling when she looked back at Naruto. His eyes fixed on hers and she understood the silent command. End This Now!

"Alright genin, now I'm getting bored. Time to end this now." She pulled out another fan. She spread her arms out and opened the second fan. Her head bent and her eyes closed Akari thought_ RELEASE_

Isamu's eyes widen. It was all in slow motion. The fans crossing each other releasing what looked like a hundred needles coming straight at him. He fell to the ground as needles pounded his body. He could feel every single one that hit him yet none of them seemed to have hit any vital areas.

"You wont be able to move very soon, those needles had been smeared with a numbing paste. Undetectable to any of the senses. Soon you will be unable to move and then we can kill you." The woman stated as she bent down and pulled him by the collar of his clothes for him to rest on a tree. "Just call it mercy"

"Now lets get a good look at you. Hey genin what's your name?"

"My name is Isamu Sarutobi. You bastards murdered my father!!!" Isamu cried out his eyes burning with hate.

"Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi… now where have I heard that name? Oh right wasn't that was the name of Hidan's last memorable kill." The woman asked her the man behind her. The man made no attempt to speak at all. "Hey genin, I'll tell you a little secret." the woman then lowered herself to her knees and she whispered into Isamu's ear. Akari then pinched a muscle and Isamu's body could not feel anything. Isamu quietly reached for the dark painless shelter of his mind.

"Now what shall we do with the body? He's not dead, just unconscious." Akari got up and turned away from the body. She got a couple of feet when she quickly turned pulling her metal fan as another ninja tried to cut her in half.

The ninja jumped away and landed next to the tree where Isamu's body lay their limp. Then two other genins popped out of the bushes and ran over to their fallen comrade.

"Kazu, Shun, take Isamu back to the village and get help, quickly. NOW!!!!" Konohamaru yelled as he pulled out a second kunai. Kazu and Shun together picked up Isamu's body and raced off into the trees running as fast as the can.

"Now what did you do to him?" Konohamaru asked between his teeth.

Akari was silent until she couldn't hold it in any longer, a sudden sound erupted out of her and she bent over laughing so hard it hurt. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she laughed at the sudden turn of events. "I'm sorry, that was not very polite of me. To be laughing over the dead is very rude. Its just the loyalty for that boy was just too funny." She replied wiping away the tears that where still coming out of her eyes.

Her eyes then became far more serious as she unfolded her fan.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight but be warned you will breather your last breath. Akari stated. She moved her body into attack position. Her left hand flat turned up. Konohamaru took his two kunai and crossed his arms so that his defense was well built. For a split second time stopped and no sound could be heard.

Konohamaru ran forward with a full throttle attack. He jumped mid-step and came crashing down against Akari. She was barely able to get out of the way as she jumped to the left.

"I see so that genin learned that trick from you. Well you know the saying "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

She swung her fan releasing ten kunai at Konohamaru. Konohamaru dodged the kunai and landed in a crouching position. They went on throwing and dodging everything that they threw at each other.

"You are a very good opponent but I am starting to get bored with all this dodging. So I'll stand right here and you can throw as many weapons you want at me and I promise I will take them." Akari stated, smirking at the idea.

"You are fucking nuts? But I like the idea". _These people killed my uncle, my friend and almost my nephew and student. _He would kill her with everything he got and finally avenge Naruto.

"I am so going to kill you, and I'll enjoy it with every fiber of my being." Konohamaru took out shuriken, kunai, paper bombs and any other weapon he had on him. With all the strength and more he threw an assault of weapons at her.

"I'm going to make you pay for murdering Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled. Akari's eyes widen at the name and in front of Konohamaru's eyes she disappeared. A cold feeling that poked gently against his neck as he felt a needle pushed against his skin, not hard enough to penetrate but enough as a warning.

"Naruto, Naruto? Now where have I heard that name? Oh now I remember, he was the fox boy." Akari looked back over to her companion, the smile behind her words made Konohamaru even madder. He knew that Naruto had to have been killed but in his heart he still had hope. Hope that he was living, that he would come back safe in sound.

"So you did kill him, you bitch."

"O yes, we did. I remember the very day he was brought in. Did you know he was conscience when the demon was ripped from his body." Akari the whispered into Konohamaru's ear and quietly said, "You know he screamed for mercy as he withered in pain. Hehehe it was so enjoyable to watch.

Konohamaru's eyes widen as he heard what was being said. His eyes burned with hate.

"Can I end this?" She asked.

"Do whatever you want." The man said. With that Akari pulled took the needle, smiled and thrust it into Konohamaru's chest. Konohamaru's eyes widen with shock and he felt himself slide into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Akari looked down at the body. She ripped out the needle and wiped the blood away with her sleeve.

"The back-up should becoming soon, shall we leave?" Akari asked as she walked toward the trees, "Naruto aren't you coming?" She looked back to see what was taking so long. Naruto was standing over the body of the fallen ninja.

sigh "I really didn't want people to get involved, but if it had to happen it had to happen. Idiot." Naruto said, his eyes to the ground, as he walked toward Akari. "Lets leave already, we need to finish this mission."

"Okey-dokey" The two jumped up into the trees and headed for the village.

A Few Hours Later…

"Shikamaru, we found him." Shikamaru turned to where the man yelled his name, he and another ninja were caring Konohamaru.

"Shit, call medical here now!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran over to Konohamaru.

_What the _hell_ is going on?_

**Alright, I really think this chapter doesn't flow very well. But then I am pretty mean to myself and my writing. Comment on this please. I love the hits but I love the reviews more. ; )**


End file.
